Mommy Dearest
by coopNchino
Summary: "No, Quinn. I was there; I was there for every minute on that freaking micro-wave timer." Quinn gets a suprise visit causing Finn to step up.


AN: I've taken some liberties with the time; this is set about two months after Quinn's given up her baby for adoption and just before spring break.

Spoilers up to Theatricality

* * *

Quinn Fabray was having a great week. New Directions had come in second at Regionals, only barley stumped by a once again led by Jesse St James Vocal Adrenaline, this feat prompted Mr. Schue to reveal that they'd succeeded in making the Glee Club's existence relatively secure during Monday's practice. But the ex-queen bee's streak hadn't ended there.

The next day she'd been called in to Sue Sylvester's office only to find a Cheerios uniform with the unmistakable captain's C sewn on. With an uncharacteristically kind smile, Miss Sylvester had proceeded to inform a speechless Quinn that she expected to see her in it starting first thing after the break. The countless times she had heard_ You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester _echoing through her mind were enough for her to answer with a simple "Yes, Coach." The young blonde had always been the dictatorial educator's favorite after all, the only real Sue's kid of them all.

Yes, things were going great for Quinn Fabray, the strange penchant she'd developed for cross-country running had already restored her pre-pregnancy body and the uniform currently hanging in her locker was the first and biggest step towards doing the same for her popularity. So when she walked in to the music-room she couldn't quite stop the small smile splayed across her face. The sun filtering through the slightly dusty air showed her that besides their Coach, Finn Hudson was the only one there. She nodded towards Mr. Schuester who gave her a distracted wave before diving straight back into his stack of sheet-music, her smile turned slightly cautious when aimed at the tall athlete.

Finn still hadn't spoken to her since baby-gate, but ever since Beth's birth and subsequent adoption, he'd gone from stoically hostile to silent but almost-friendly. Sure enough, he gave her a small nod in greeting, it was far cry from the dopey smile he used send her way but it was a huge improvement from starring through her with a clenched jaw.

As the soon to be reinstated head-cheerio dropped her bag next to her usual seat, and bent down to rummage through it for a pen and a notebook, her artistic talents did stretch somewhat farther than bathroom stalls after all, she couldn't help but think that this had been an absolutely perfect week. That's when she heard it, the proverbial brick-wall thrown right in the middle of her previously smooth path.

"Quinnie"

It was like everything froze in that moment, her thoughts screeched to a sudden halt leaving a stunned silence. Apparently some habits become so deeply embedded after sixteen years that they don't require decisions, for it was without any conscious effort that Quinn straightened and turned around with her hands clasped demurely in front of herself and head slightly bowed to answer. "Hello, mother."

There, in the doorway to what had become the younger blonde's safe haven, stood Judy Fabray. Quinn was vaguely aware of Finn's intent gaze and had it been any other situation she would have laughed at the expression Mr Schue was sporting. He was gaping at her like she was a complete stranger, then again the teacher only knew _Quinn Fabray._ Sure he had meet Quinn on several,often tearfilled, occasions but before today he had never laid eyes on Quinnie. Only this was now and the sole thing that the youngest Fabray saw clearly was the calculatedly pleasant look her mother was sending her way.

Before she had fully regained her cognitive abilities her mother was speaking. With deceptive warmth, which was nothing more than hidden ice, imbedded in her voice Judy dropped a bomb in her daughter's finally somewhat stable life. "Your father and I have discussed your situation." here she paused to cast a too obviously subtle glance at Quinn's once again flat abdomen before continuing "We feel that enough time has passed and if you fully realize the gravity of your indiscretion and you are willing to repent in a way that we deem fit, you may return home."

While her mother made her "offer" Quinn's thoughts returned with a vengeance running a million miles a minute in a thousand directions. On one hand this was what she had cried herself to sleep hoping for countless nights since the catastrophic dinner, on the other she knew just what her mother's tone truly held and she was fully aware of the fact that Russell Fabray was by far less sympathetic than his wife.

Before the girl could articulate an answer Finn's arm wrapped itself protectively over her shoulders, Quinn hadn't even heard him move and when she turned to look up at him she saw a steely determination seldom associated with the quarterback painted across his features. And when he spoke it was with a measured anger none of them had ever heard from him before.

"You don't get to do this. You do not get to come here and do this to her." The tall high-schooler's chest was heaving and his eyes were burning with furious indignation. If looks could kill Judy Fabray would have keeled over right in that public-school hallway, as it were she simply raised an eyebrow, a gesture often echoed in her daughter's own face, and her smile turned arctic at its edges.

"Finn?" "Look, Finn…" Quinn and Will Schuester's voices overlapped each other's, the latter held a subtle warning, but Finn only had eyes for the owner of the former. "No, Quinn. I was there; I was there for every minute on that freaking micro-wave timer. I was there when you begged them to help you, to not kick you out. And if she's not here to apologize", he threw a new glare at Mrs. Fabray, "she has no right to be here."

When he returned his eyes to Quinn's he saw the tears gathered there and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. Quinn had never felt more grateful towards someone in her entire life; the other Fabray woman however was less than impressed. This time she didn't bother to hide the chilly undertones when she addressed her daughter. "I understand that you need to address certain loose ends but we expect you home tomorrow at dinner time." the unusually sober blonde turned her steely eyes on Finn before adding "I suggest you come alone". His only response was to tighten his grip around Quinn who in her turn answered her mother with a timid "Yes, ma'am"

Satisfied, Judy Fabray cast one last haughty look around the music room before turning to exit. At the same time the rest of the Glee Club showed up. Most of the looked questioningly at the tall blonde, only Santana and Brittany recognized her and one look from the latina was enough to silence the other girl. Another was all it took to transform Finn's arm around a now shaking Quinn from supportive to guiding.


End file.
